Popular Now
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Timmy becomes popular after two tragic accidents. he's fallen into a coma after another accident. will Trixie be able to help him? ch1 kinda R rated
1. Remembering

Title: Popular Now  
  
Summary: Timmy becomes popular in high school after two tragic events happen in his life. He likes his look, but the cool attitude is just a façade for his hurt. Everyone notices him, but he's always alone and mysterious. He smiles to Trixie all the time but he's on the verge of killing himself. Will Trixie save him from killing himself? Will Timmy move on?  
  
Disclaimer: don't own FOP.  
  
Author's Notes: first FOP fic. But not my first FFN fic. On with the story!  
  
Timmy Turner looked out the window, closed his eyes and remembered that tragic day. It started one month before summer break was over; his parents were out to go get him a Christmas present, even if he was already in eighth grade. He had ditched the pink and was wearing a backwards dark blue hat, blue shorts, a yellow Lakers jersey, and white shoes. He was walking back home from the dentist, he just got his braces taken off and he no more had his buck teeth.  
  
His cell phone vibrated and answered, "Hello?" "Hello son!! We're stuck in traffic, we'll be home in a few hours," his mom answered on the other side of the phone. "Okay, I'll be waiting bye," Timmy hung up before his mom said another word. Though he wished that he had said 'I love you' before he hung up.  
  
He walked to the store and looked at some video games. He whispered to his pink and green hands on his watch, "I wish I had $30,000 to buy all the games I want." The green hand pulled out his wand and all of a sudden popped out of now where and granted his wish. Wanda, popped up next to Cosmo and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! You can't just poof up out of nowhere!" Crocker walked up and saw the two fairies.  
  
Crocker gasped and said, "FAIRIES!!" Timmy's eyes were wide open, "No!!" He looked around and there he was, Jorgen Von Strangle and the big book of 'Da Rules'. Cosmo and Wanda had terrified looks. To Timmy, everything was in slow motion. He couldn't believe that Cosmo and Wanda would be taken away from him, his true and only best friends, aside from Chester and AJ. Before Jorgen took them away, Timmy shouted in tears, "NOOOOO!! You can't leave me now! You were the only ones who gave me company!" Cosmo and Wanda were in tears then were all of a sudden poofed to fairy world.  
  
Crocker had wide eyes and snatched out at the thin air and said, "NOO! FAIRIES! MY FAIRIES! MY FAME!" Timmy was breathing heavily and holding his breath. He clenched his teeth, holding back tears. Timmy looked at the money in his hands and stuffed them in his pocket and ran all the way back home.  
  
When he reached his home, there were two police officers at his door. They approached him.  
  
"Are you Timmy Turner?" the fatter of the two officers asked. Timmy was confused and answered, "Yes sir" "We are sorry to inform you that you parents have died. They were bumped by a truck and they flew off the bridge, tumbling, and their car exploded," the female officer informed him. "Th-thank you for telling me this," Timmy said, holding back tears.  
  
When the officers finally left, he went upstairs and cried. No one was there for him; his parents weren't there, not even Cosmo and Wanda. He looked out the window and clenched his fists. He ran to the bathroom and cut his wrists. He looked down at his wrists and pulled the blades out. His consciousness said, 'what are you doing? Are you just going to throw your life away? Be strong, try to continue for you family'. Timmy sighed and bandaged his wrists.  
  
The bell rang and Timmy was struck out from his thoughts. He was wearing white shoes, black baggy pants, a green shirt that said 'EAT ME', a black leather jacket, his shades, and blue backwards hat. He walked out of class and saw his love of his life. Trixie Tang, he smiled at her and headed off to his next class.  
  
Yes, I know, very crappy. Please review/flame. PLEAAAASEE!! 


	2. Crushes

Title: Popular Now  
  
Chapter 2: Crushes  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing except for future characters I create.  
  
Author's Notes: yay! I got one review! ...hey, it's progress.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
soulful_sin: Thanks for the review. Since Timmy was really close to his fairies, he never forgot because of a wish he made two years ago. Sorry if I didn't explain this in the first chapter.  
  
After Algebra class, Timmy went outside, sat under a tree, and ate his sandwich and soda. He never ate a real meal actually. Timmy stared up at the sky, not noticing the giggling girl fans giggling over him. That was one thing, he never knew that he was popular. Timmy looked down and sighed, he took off his sunglasses and squinted at the sunlight. His sky blue eyes appeared and every girl stared at his eyes. He rarely took off his sunglasses during lunch, only when they were dirty or something. He slicked back his hair and put his sunglasses back on.  
  
A while ago, in the cafeteria, Trixie Tang and some other popular girls were chatting about the most popular and hot guy on campus.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! He is sooo hot!" one of the girls, Veronica, exclaimed.  
  
"No he is not! He is SEEEXXAY!" another girl said, this one named Kara who had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Trixie had hearts in her eyes, "He smiled at me today...I could have melted when he did that!"  
  
Melinda, a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat down with them, "Lemme guess who you girls are talking about..."  
  
Melinda was cut off by the three girls, "TIMOTHY TURNER!"  
  
All three girls sighed and Melinda shook her head. She changed the subject and the four girls were finished with their food. They walked out and saw Timmy, or rather Timothy eating his lunch and staring at the sky. The four girls saw many other girls staring at him. Veronica, Trixie, and Kara got jealous that they were staring at Timothy. They were about to yell at them when they heard the girls giggling, blushing, and staring.  
  
They were confused and look toward the place they were looking. Melinda rolled her eyes at the three when they got hearts in their eyes. He was there, without his sunglasses! His adorable sky blue eyes were squinting at the sun. Then he slicked back his hair, which made the three giggle even more, and put his sunglasses back on.  
  
Melinda said, "If you guys like him so much, just talk to him! You guys are annoying me to death when you sigh over him!"  
  
"You're just jealous! We know that you like his friend Chester!" Kara stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Melinda blushed, "I...You do too! I've seen the way you looked at him during English!"  
  
It was Kara's turn to blush, "Shut up!"  
  
"Well, I think Trixie should talk to Timothy. He did fall in love with her ever since the fifth grade," Veronica chimed in.  
  
Trixie gave Veronica a quizzical look, "When did you start to give away Timothy?"  
  
"When that cute football player moved here..." Veronica said, hugging herself.  
  
Trixie raised her eyebrows, "You do know that Timothy is the quarterback of the football team, team captain of the basketball team, soccer, baseball, and hockey! He's the ultimate cute, muscular, handsome looking..." and Trixie kept rambling on.  
  
Melinda had an evil glint in her eye and pushed Trixie to Timothy on accident.  
  
Trixie's eyes grew big; she tripped on a thorny tree branch and started to fall. Melinda started laughing at Trixie; but didn't notice the broken tree branch. When Trixie was sure that she was about to hit the hard ground; she was in the arms of Timothy. He looked down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said in a mysterious husky voice.  
  
Trixie looked up and blushed, "Y-yes, I'm okay."  
  
"That's good," Timothy smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. He rarely smiled. Only when he saw Trixie, he smiled, he had this fluttery feeling every time he saw her.  
  
Trixie slowly stood up then fell back down and hissed, holding her ankle, "Oww, my ankle."  
  
"Let me see," Timothy said, he studied her ankle and saw a gash. "Could you walk?"  
  
Trixie tried taking one step but fell into Timothy's arms again; she shook her head, "No, it hurts too much"  
  
Timothy just nodded and lifted her up and started walking and said in a blank but husky voice, "I'll take you to the nurse's office."  
  
Trixie was blushing like mad and looked up at Timothy. She could smell his after shave lotion. She wanted to snuggle in his arms but was afraid that she would turn Timothy away. Veronica, Kara, and Melinda followed behind and started to ask Trixie if she was okay. Veronica whispered to her, "You are SOO lucky!"  
  
Another crappy chapter. Please R&R. Or R&F. I'M BEGGING YOU!!! 


	3. Accidents Happen

Title: Popular Now  
  
Chapter 3: Accidents Happen  
  
Disclaimer: only own my made up characters: Kara Paisa, Melinda Quoi, and Tim Irks. Also other characters I create.  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, I'm making progress! I might change this story to 'R'...maybe. Okay, I changed it from Timothy being in his freshmen year to his senior year...okay? Everyone okay with that? *crickets chirp* Okay then...he moved to an apartment and has a roommate named Tim Irks...they kind of have the same name.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
POtASSiUM xx: Yeah, I guess I should have put AU. But the problem is that, I already posted the first chapter and I don't feel like changing the chapter. Sorry.  
  
LilTyphoon: Thanks for liking my spunk. Yeah, I made Timmy popular and good looking...heheh.  
  
BroadwayStar77: Sorry if the cutting the wrists was disturbing. Should I raise the rating to R? Because I might mention some more things when Timmy tries to kill himself. Actually, when he cut his wrists was just a flashback. Sorry if I'm going to fast. Glad that it's okay for a first FOP fic.  
  
soulful-sin: sorry about the 'plot hole'. I actually didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted a little flashback but I guess I wasn't very good at making the story. Its okay if you sound cruel, I guess it's just constructive criticism right? Well, I guess I made this a not so well story. I'm not really a 'good' or 'bad' writer. I'm kind of in the middle, but I guess this is one of my bad ones. Really, really sorry about that.  
  
S.S.T.A.G- Thanks, I'll keep on going and...sorry that I got rid of Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
Zelda-lover- glad you don't think it's crappy.  
  
akmw4eva- Lol, yes, he's a jock, Tootie? I'd rather not add her, because I didn't get to see ONE episode with her in it...sorry.  
  
Timothy brought Trixie to the nurse's office and stayed. Veronica, Kara, and Melinda had to explain everything that happened. The nurse nodded and bandaged her ankle and told her that she could take it out in two weeks. Trixie got a crutch and Timothy helped her out of the office and brought her with Veronica, Kara, and Melinda trailing behind to their next class.  
Timothy bade them farewell and headed off to his last class. When school was over, Timothy went to his apartment ignoring his roommate Tim and dropped off his bag. He walked off towards the mechanical shop where he worked at. He walked in sulking as usual and put on his uniform.  
  
"Hey Timmy boy! How's life treating ya?" Tad and Chad asked.  
  
Timothy looked at them, "It's Timothy."  
  
"Okay TIMOTHY, how's it going?" Tad asked.  
  
Timothy stared blankly at them, "Are you here to buy something or have something fixed?"  
  
"Lighten up TIMOTHY, we're here to look around," Chad answered.  
  
Timothy looked at the two of them, "Then LOOK around."  
  
"Yo Double-T! Chill man!" Tim Irks, his roommate said from the door.  
  
"Hello T-" but Timothy was cut short.  
  
"It's Irk-man, IRK-man," Irks replied.  
  
Tim looked at him, "Hello Tim."  
  
Tad, Chad, and Tim just sighed.  
  
"We'll see you later TIMOTHY," Tad and Chad said while walking out.  
  
Irks looked at Timothy, "Why don't you just go out and enjoy life?"  
  
Timothy stared at Tim with a dull look, "I've tried...so why are you here?"  
  
Tim rolled his eyes at Timothy's monotone voice, "Double-T, Double-T, keep it together man, I only came here to say hello and stay dry. It's a down pour outside. Besides, Veronica is waiting for me to pick her up, we're gonna go on a... 'date'."  
  
"Then go on your 'date'," Timothy said in his monotone voice again.  
  
"Whatever, hey, the rain stopped, see you later Double-T!" Irks ran out.  
  
It was nearing 4:30PM and Timothy had to go for football practice. He left the shop and headed towards the field. Though Tim was annoying as he could be, he made Timothy promise he would at least try sports. Even though Tim was a pain in the ass, he cared about Timothy.  
  
Timothy headed off towards the school and went into the lockers to change. He changed and walked out into the field and as usual, the cheerleaders had practice. Trixie and the other cheerleaders waved at him and he just nodded at them with a blank face.  
  
The team started practice. Half an hour had passed and the team was doing a last play. The play was called and Timothy said, "Hike!" [A/N: Is it Hike or Hut? Oh well, I hear two different things whenever I play football] Timothy ran back with the mud underneath him. He was looking for an open man, specifically AJ, who had decided on taking sports with Timothy and Chester. Timothy ran to the side and threw the ball.  
  
What Timothy didn't notice Mitch, his arch enemy, was to his left and charged at him when he threw the ball. At the last minute, Timothy saw Mitch, turned around and started to run. Unfortunately for Timothy, Mitch tripped him. Timothy lost his balance but gained it again, but he slipped on some slippery mud and it looked like he did a front flip. The last thing Timothy remembered was the pain in his back and neck and the blinding flash, then complete darkness.  
  
Yes, another chapter that doesn't go with the other chapters...I'm not very good at that am I? Okay, R&R or R&Flame or R&ConstructiveCriticism. LOL, okay, sorry for the long update! 


	4. Happiness and Grief

**Title:** Popular Now

**Chapter 4:** Happiness and Grief

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Reviewers:** I am SOOOOO sorry!

animegurl088: I will...try to...  
James: Sorry...heh...  
Keeper of Light: Everyone seems to be demanding huh?  
Emma-Lee14: Thanks for the advice.  
dArKaNgEl A076: I will...  
SITboyShippou: True...  
SpiderSquirrel: LOL, depends...nah, you'll find out.  
Flaming Tsunami: Thanks!  
possom 2009: I will...  
Kiki San: Alright, I'll try.

**Author's Notes:** Heh, I haven't checked my updating until now! Nearly half a year of not updating...6 MONTHS! Man! Okay, I'll TRY to do better okay? Let the story begin!

* * *

'_Where am I?_' Timothy asked himself. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing baggy pants, a hoodie, and a backwards light blue baseball cap. 

Turning around, he noticed he was in his old room. There was his unmade bed and Crash Nebula action figures that were in a display case. He looked around some more and saw his dirty laundry everywhere in his room.

In the corner there were game consoles and many video games. Timothy finally looked to the right where a mirror was and studied himself. He took of his hat and he had unruly chest nut hair and he looked younger somehow. He fixed his a hair a bit and saw something shiny in his teeth.

Timothy gasped, he was wearing braces! He took out his cell phone and saw that the mini-calendar was dated December 21, 2003. In reality though, it was September 30, 2004.

Then that would mean...Timothy dashed downstairs to see his parents. Instead, he saw an empty kitchen and a note on the refrigerator.

It said: "We're at the-----place where they sell food. Gonna get Egg Nogg!-Dad". Timothy chuckled, his dad had tried to spell grocery three times and crossed it out, next to that, he saw his dad attempting to spell market twice and crossed that out too.

* * *

In the hospital: 

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Kara asked Trixie.

Trixie had a sad look on her face, "I don't know...they say he might be in a coma for days, weeks, months...maybe even years!"

Trixie started to cry and Melinda, Kara, and Veronica gave her a hug. Irk had a solemn look on his face as he watched Timothy breathing slowly as if he were asleep. Tad and Chad were there too watching but not saying anything.

Chester was blinking his eyes, trying not to cry as he watched one of his best friends in the hospital room. AJ was gritting his teeth and swore that he would get Mitch for what he had done to Timothy. It was so quiet in the hospital between those people. Timothy had been out for five days already and they had just found out the news yesterday.

Everyone slowly left the hospital. Tad and Chad were the first ones to leave. Next were Chester and Melinda (A/N: Who I MIGHT put together) who were both crying silently. After them were Irk and Veronica, Irk was sending all his love and support to Veronica and wrapped his arm around her.

Then there was AJ and Kara (A/N: again I MIGHT put these two together), Kara was silent as was AJ who was silently fuming with anger. Trixie didn't leave yet and entered his room. She sat down at one of the chairs and rested her head on his right shoulder and entwined their fingers together.

* * *

With Timothy 

Timothy roamed the house and had found pictures on top of the fireplace. He smiled as he looked at a family picture. He was happy and didn't want to leave. He then thought of something.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Where are you?"

There was a poof of green and pink smoke.

"So how you doing' sport?" The familiar sound of Wanda's voice.

"Hey! Your dad went to get some egg nogg! I want some too!" Cosmo's chirpy voice screeched.

Yes, he definitely was happy.

* * *

Ending Author's Notes: So...I know, it's another short chapter...as usual. Well, what do you think? You should know what the title now means. Tell me what you think alright? R&R, R&F, and R&CC! 


	5. This New Time

**Title:** Popular Now

**Chapter 5:** This New Time

**Disclaimer: **Same as last chapter.

**Reviewers:** I'd like to thanks and apologize to all of you because of not updating.

cosmo turner

heeros n legends

Hello!

James

nami-girl

me

D/S/FOPfan

soccerrocker94

Icy Sapphire15

hannahkk

SITboyShippou

gonebananas

crazyrabidfangurl01

chick-firebabe

Crazyfairy

**Author's Notes:** I am really sorry you guys. It's been nearly a year since I've updated. I decided to update this story first because it was the most sought out and had the most demands with all my fanfictions. Don't worry; I'll try to finish this story.

* * *

Timothy smiled as Cosmo was being his old stupid self. Wanda was rolling her eyes at him and Timothy laughed. It was a long time since he had last laughed before his parent's death. He walked back to his room with Cosmo and Wanda still arguing playfully. He opened his closet and smiled when he saw pink. Maybe that was when he had become dark. 

Depression. He didn't know for sure whether or not it was before or after his parent's death. All he knew was that their death impacted greatly on his depression. It all came back to him. Being at the bottom of the population chart was really getting to him. Peer pressure didn't help and the rejection from the popular girls killed him. That excluded Trixie though; she did say yes until her parents found out and refused for them to go out on a date.

Timothy shook his head and smiled at his fairies, "I'm going to take a shower; okay guys?"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded, "Just call us when you need us!"

Timothy smiled and went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stood stark naked as he turned on the shower. He stood under the water and relaxed as the warm water cascaded down his back. Grabbing the shampoo, he slowly rinsed his head and lathered soap onto his body. Satisfied that he was clean he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He picked up his clothes and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The dirty clothes now in the hamper, Timothy headed towards his closet and took out the desired clothes he wanted. He now had on black jeans, red socks and a light pink polo shirt. He looked around at his room and decided to clean it up since he had nothing better to do. He started by changing the bed sheets. He took them off and found magazines, a controller, some clothes, and a few toys underneath it all. He picked up the magazines and put it in the bookshelf, wrapped up his controller and put it with his game system, threw the clothes into the hamper, and threw the toys in his toy chest box.

The toy chest box was filled with toys that he reserved for little kids at the orphanage that he had walked past once. Timothy noted all the dirty clothes scattered around his room and picked them all up and threw them into the almost full clothes hamper. He dragged the hamper to the laundry and stuffed his clothes inside the washer. Before going back to his room, he grabbed a dark purple bed sheet. He put the bed sheets on and looked around to see his Crash Nebula action figures all askew. He went to fix them polished a few of them.

He looked under his bed to see more of his clothes. Timothy sighed and threw them into his now empty hamper. He shook his head, he had to be really bored to not have called Cosmo and Wanda and just wish his room clean. He shrugged _might as well finish cleaning…_ He opened his closet and looked at the clutter of his sports gear and whatever else was in there. He organized it a bit and shut the closet. He opened his clothes closet and began folding and hanging different types of clothing. Noting that it was the beginning of the afternoon, Timothy decided to go get some lunch.

Timothy took out his wallet and saw that he had $25.75. He smiled and put on his black jacket and white shoes with red laces. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Mom and Dad. "Hey Mom, hey Dad! I'm going to get lunch," he smiled and hugged both of them before leaving. Mom and Dad looked at each other before shrugging and Dad began drinking his Egg Nogg.

Timothy walked out and breathed in the fresh, chilly air. Chester and AJ saw him and waved, "Hey Tim!" He waved back and slightly smiled, he had nearly forgotten he preferred to be called Tim back then. He went to Taco Bell™ and ordered some chalupas and a steak quesadilla. He began eating when he heard someone take the seat in front of him. He looked up and saw none other than Trixie Tang.

Surprised he asked her, "What are you doing here Trixie?"

She giggled, "Don't you remember? You asked me out for lunch and so, here I am!"

Tim's jaw dropped, he was back in time and so they were going out on some type of date but last time they were at the mall. She probably spotted him and decided to eat with him anyway.

"Close your mouth, a fly might come in," she giggled and Tim became flustered.

He shut his jaw and they began idle chatting with Tim smiling uncontrollably. He walked her home with their hands entwined and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he began to blush. Even after she was inside safe and sound, Tim stood outside staring dreamily at the door. After a few minutes, Tim ran out the gate and began his silly victory dance. "Oh yeah! This place rocks!"

* * *

Trixie Tang began talking to Tim, "You know Tim? I've always had a crush on you…but my parents didn't think that was appropriate considering I was one of the most popular girls and that I should keep it that way." 

She sighed, "It's been nearly two months Tim. Two months ever since your accident and you still are in that stupid coma. I've got my cast off now."

Trixie walked to his side and began talking to him. The doctors said that it would be much help if he was spoken to and Trixie didn't want to lose any hope in Tim.

"I remember last year Tim. We were at the mall and we were out on a lunch date. We went to some restaurant and talked about anything that was on our minds. I've never felt so comfortable with someone before Timothy. Never," She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then I had to go home and you walked with me. I'll never forget your face when I gave you that kiss on your cheek," She kissed him and swore that she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

Trixie broke down and buried her head into his shoulder and held his hand. "You changed so much and you seemed like a total stranger. Please Timmy, please open your eyes. Something!"

She felt the slightest squeeze on their entwined hands. She wiped off her tears and smiled softly then whispered to Tim, "I think I'm falling in love with you…"

* * *

**End Author's Notes:** Yes, this way of writing seems way different from my last one but I wasn't rushing but I did all this in one day so I'm pretty proud of myself. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
